


First With Love

by orphan_account



Series: Delivered With Love [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel take a look back on their first date.





	First With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to write here! Enjoy?!

When Daniel arrived at Seongwoo’s house, they did what they usually do. Make snacks, get cozy on the couch, and watch netflix.

Daniel snuggled onto Seongwoo’s chest, opening his mouth for Seongwoo to feed him a grape.

Seongwoo looked down at Daniel and lightly hit the others mouth. “What am I? Your slave?”

Daniel purses out his lips in an exaggerated sulk. “Nooo, you’re my cute boyfriend.” Daniel chuckled before continuing. “I still can’t believe I get to call you that. My boyfriend. My boyyyfriend. Boyyyyy-“

Seongwoo shoved a grape in Daniel’s mouth, almost causing the boy to choke. Daniel swallowed the grape and proceeded to laugh.

“It’s not supposed to be funny! I was trying to shut you up! You made me miss like 5 minutes of this show,” Seongwoo protested.

Daniel rubbed Seongwoo’s arm. “I’m sorry, really!” he said in an apologetic tone. “But that kind of reminded me of our first date.”

Seongwoo glared down at Daniel and wiggled himself out of his grip. “Don’t you dare bring up that disaster of a date!”

Daniel continued to laugh. “It wasn’t that bad, thinking back on it.”

“Yeah it was! I tell my friends that our second date was actually the first date!”

“Okay, but we are still here now, if it was really that bad we would have never talked to each other again,” Daniel inferred.

Seongwoo leaned into Daniel and circled the cloth on his chest. “...thank you for still wanting to see me again, I thought everything was ruined,” Seongwoo said softly.

Daniel kissed the three moles he loved so much on Seongwoo’s cheek. “That date wasn’t as bad as you thought, for me anyway. It made you even more endearing.”

~~~

It was a different scene for Seongwoo this morning. He was usually calm and collected. However, this wasn’t just any other morning. This was the day of his first date with the cute mailman he had met a week ago.

He still couldn’t believe how he boldly invited him to eat breakfast with him, but he did not regret it at all. Seongwoo found Daniel to be quite adorable. The way he talked about his jobs, and how he felt when he first saw Seongwoo. He was surprised by how honest the man was.

They wasted no time exchanging numbers and even texted that evening.

Seongwoo was pretty reserved in person, but when it came to texting, his flirting had no filter. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he liked to imagine Daniel’s reaction when he sent a text like “You look really good in your mailman uniform” or “I wouldn’t mind if the shorts were shorter.”

But when Daniel asked him on  
a date for the first time, Seongwoo panicked. Of course he said yes, but he didn’t realize when he was sending those risky texts how awkward it might be when they meet again in person.

So now, there Seongwoo was, frantically running around his house trying to get ready. It seemed like no outfit was good enough and any hairstyle looked like he was trying to hard.

He only had 10 more minutes to get ready and he hadn’t even put on pants or did his hair yet.

_Ding dong_

“You have got to be kidding me,” Seongwoo thought. “Who could that be? This is the worst time!”

He rushed over to the door and opened it harshly. _Fuck_ was the only word in Seongwoo’s mind.

There he was, standing there, in a white button up shirt and black slacks.

“Daniel?! You’re here early!” Seongwoo faked excitement. Even though Seongwoo was gawking at how good Daniel looked, he couldn’t help but feel agitated that he came when he wasn’t even close to ready.

“Yeah, sorry I came early, I was really nervous and left early,” Daniel admitted, wiping the back of his neck. “Oh and these are for you!” He held out a small bouquet of flowers with a wide grin.

Seongwoo could feel his blush coming on. “Thank you that’s so swe- AC-CHOO!”

“Oh bless you haha.”

“Thank-CHOO!” Seongwoo was mortified. He was so blinded by Daniel’s cuteness that he almost forgot...”Are these chrysanthemums...?” Seongwoo asked on the verge of sneezing again.

“I think? Why?”

“...I have bad allergies...”

Daniel’s eyes widened and he rapidly snatched the bouquet from Seongwoo’s hands. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t know I’m so so sorry, I’ll just throw them away!”

Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s hand with the flowers in it. “No it’s okay ah..AH CHOO! It’s really okay i’ll just put them in an area of the house I don’t go to much. I really want to keep them, please?”

Daniel hesitated, but gave Seongwoo the flowers anyway.

“Anyway I’m not really ready yet...but come inside and...ah-choo! sit, I won’t be long!”

Daniel nodded and walked inside the familiar house.

“Where’s your dog? Benji...” Daniel shivered, still not over his fear of the little demon.

“He’s at my parent’s house right now. My mom is knitting him a sweater haha.”

“Oh okay, that’s cute,” Daniel said relieved. Daniel looked Seongwoo up and down. “Oh, nice boxers.”

Seongwoo turned around from putting the flowers near a window and looked down at his bare legs.

“Shit! I’ll be right back!” Seongwoo scurried off into his room, feeling an embarrassment he’s never felt before.

Not wanting to make Daniel wait long, he settled on black pants and a tan sweater. He quickly brushed his hair, not having time to style it and ran back to the living room.

“Ready?” Seongwoo asked, as if Daniel was the one making him wait for 10 minutes.

Seongwoo could feel Daniel staring at him, making him ruffle his hair a bit. “Oh uh yeah! You look good,” Daniel finally replied.

Seongwoo clenched his lips, trying to hold back a huge grin. They walked out the door and Daniel led them to his car.

It was nothing fancy, seemed like it had a lot of work done to get the thing running, but Seongwoo did not care. Daniel stumbled to reach the door handle so that he could open the door for Seongwoo. Seems like the door had other plans because it would not open for the life of him. Daniel awkwardly laughed as he finally forced the door open.

“Haha...thank you.” For the sake of Daniel, Seongwoo acted like that didn’t just happen.

The car ride was mostly just them jamming out to tunes and sharing their music taste. Seongwoo found out that Daniel is interested in writing music and Seongwoo told Daniel about his fallen dream of becoming a designer.

“We’re here!” Daniel said as he parked the car. They arrived at a cute restaurant that even though was nearby, Seongwoo had never been to.

Daniel rushed out to open the door for Seongwoo again (thank god it opened this time) and guided him to the entrance.

“Reservation for two under Daniel Kang.” Seongwoo looked up at Daniel with the most heart eyes look anyone could ever give. Seongwoo had no idea they were coming here since Daniel wanted to plan everything and keep it a surprise. So far Seongwoo thought it was going great, if you forget the whole pre-date, nothing else could go wrong. Seongwoo spoke too soon.

They sat across from each other, perfect for staring into each other’s eyes. Since Seongwoo had never been here, he thought he would use this as an opportunity to flirt.

“So have you been here before?”

“Oh yeah! Never for a date, but twice with my friends. The food is great! Trust me!”

Seongwoo grazed the menu with his finger, trying to look enticing. “What do you recommend?”

“Hmm? There’s a lot of good stuff...”

“How about you order for me?” Seongwoo suggested leaning on his chin, fluttering his eyes.

“Are you sure? Okay, I’ll order you the dish they are most famous for!” Daniel said excitedly.

The waitress arrived, complimenting how handsome they were, and took their orders.

Seongwoo wasn’t paying attention to what Daniel was ordering for him because he was too busy falling for his voice that made him even more charming.

The waitress left and Seongwoo snapped back to reality.

They made small talk before the waitress came back with their food.

“A tteokbokki and dolsot-bibimbap. Enjoy!” She places the very red looking dish near Seongwoo and he could feel himself start to sweat.

Daniel began to mix his dish right away. “Oh no...” Seongwoo thought. Seongwoo had made a big mistake. He probably should have told Daniel that he can’t handle spicy food.

But Seongwoo could not think rationally at times like this. He was already in too deep and he did not want to make Daniel upset. So he sucked it up and tried to hold back his tears.

“Are you going to try it?” Daniel asked with his mouth full.

“Oh, yeah!” Seongwoo gulped before taking a bite of the spicy rice cake. Seongwoo face scrunched up as if satan had just dropped fire on his tongue.

“You like it?”

Seongwoo attempted to control his expression. “MMMHMMM, great choice!”

Daniel looked satisfied at his great recommendation. “Then eat up! Don’t want to let anything go to waste haha!”

 _Shut up already! You’re making this worse!_ Seongwoo’s hand trembled as he picked up another piece. His face was starting to become red and he could feel his eyes start to water. His face probably looked like a balloon by the way he was trying to hold in a coughing fit. _This is it? I’m going to die. I’m going to explode._

Seongwoo could not take the pain anymore. “Oh man this DELICIOUS dish is making me full! I don’t think I can eat another bite!”

“What??? Let’s get some more meat on those bones! Here.” Daniel picked up Seongwoo’s chopsticks and grabbed two pieces of hell’s rice cakes. He motioned towards Seongwoo’s mouth. _Please no, oh god..._

Seongwoo let Daniel feed him, hoping he didn’t notice the single tear that trickled down his face. Seongwoo smiled through it and hastily chugged down his water.

Knowing he probably looked like a hot mess, he told Daniel he was going to the bathroom.

Seongwoo quickly went to a mirror and wiped his damp face. His eyes were a bit puffy and his nose started to run a bit. Seongwoo wanted to flush himself down a toilet.

Wanting to get back to Daniel even though he almost just died, he fast walked towards their seats not paying attention to his surroundings. As he was about to get back, Seongwoo tripped over someone’s foot, resulting in him crashing into a waiter with drinks in his hand. Only a moment later did he realized that those drinks spilled all over Daniel.

Seongwoo covered his mouth and gasped. He rapidly bowed to the waiter, who was bowing at Daniel, who was bowing at him.

Seongwoo got a few napkins and tried to dab the wetness away, but nothing could help the red stain on his white shirt.

Daniel just laughed it off and suggested that they pay for the check and leave. Seongwoo agreed and covered his face on the way out to avoid the humiliation.

Daniel wanted to stay out longer with Seongwoo, but he had work early in the morning and thought it was a good idea to call it a night.

The car ride back to Seongwoo’s was mostly Daniel laughing about the incident that would haunt Seongwoo for the rest of his life.

Daniel walked Seongwoo to his doorstep and they stood there in silence.

“This was fun!” Daniel said, his eyes forming into smiles.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for ruining your shirt...” Seongwoo looked like he was about to cry. This was not what he had expected at all. He didn’t have a perfect date in mind when they went into this, but he knew that this was the opposite of that.

All Seongwoo could think about was how Daniel probably did not want anything to do with him after this.

Seongwoo’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed in his head. He looked up at Daniel who was patting Seongwoo’s hair.

“It’s just a shirt, don’t worry!”

Seongwoo just stood there, letting Daniel pet him. Daniel leaned down to Seongwoo’s face. _Oh he’s going to kiss me?_ Seongwoo closed his eyes preparing to have his lips taken, but instead got a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“See ya later!” Seongwoo’s eyes shot open and he watched Daniel walk back to his car.

_My cheek?!_

Seongwoo clumsily unlocked the door and let out a frustrated groan. He flopped down on  
the couch.

“A kiss on the cheek and a see ya! He is so over me!” Seongwoo cried.

Later that night, as Seongwoo sat on the couch watching netflix, his phone lit up and buzzed.

It was a text he was not expecting in a million years

 **Daniel (mr. hot mailman~)**  
_Hey, I really had a good time. Sorry if I was a bit weird, you just make me really nervous. I’m hoping we can have a second date soon! Goodnight ^.^_

~~

“So you almost choking on the grape I fed you reminded you of the time I was SUFFERING eating that devil’s tteokbokki!” Seongwoo said shoving Daniel lightly.

Daniel was laughing uncontrollably at this point. “I felt really bad! You looked so cute trying to eat it!”

“NO I LOOKED TERRIBLE! YOU’RE EVIL!” Seongwoo grabbed a pillow and began to hit Daniel with it.

“I’m sorry! Forgive me!” Daniel pleaded.

“Never! You tricked me into thinking you were some nice guy, but you were deceiving me this whole time!”

“You’ve been the one deceiving me!”

“How so?!”

“You’re even cuter than I first thought,” Daniel said with a cheeky grin. Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“You are too good, you think I don’t know about your sweet talking ways,” Seongwoo said fighting back a smile. Seongwoo was about snuggle into Daniel again, when Daniel grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Seongwoo laughed in between the kiss and slowly followed Daniel’s motions. Seongwoo slide his tongue into his mouth and it soon turned into a whole make out session. Stopping to breathe, Daniel nibbled on Seongwoo’s lip and left one last peck.

“I should have kissed you that time,” Daniel said, letting Seongwoo fall on his shoulder.

“Well...you can just make up for it now.” Seongwoo smiled and closed his eyes, as Daniel took him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
